


Lumber

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Architect Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Castiel promised himself he’d never date an employee, but there’s a certain crew member who has caught his eye.





	Lumber

Castiel looked around the lot, taking in the business surrounding him.  His plans laid flat on the table in front of him, different areas circled that were being worked on today.

Across the yard, Crowley yelled for some of his crew to step it up, daylight was burning.  Castiel appreciated having someone like Crowley around to do all the yelling – he couldn’t ever find it in him to raise his voice.

Castiel watched the construction crew walk by, four men carrying lumber stretched between them on their shoulders.  The second guy glanced his way before doing a double take. 

Castiel’s smile made the worker grin back, winking at his so-called boss.

The first day Castiel had seen Dean on his construction site, he swore that there was an angry god punishing him for something.  Castiel never allowed himself to have personal relationships with anyone who worked for him and here was the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on, working on his site.

And worse than that, Dean was very obviously interested as well.

Dean was the one who started their lunch dates, as Castiel liked to think of them.  Every day, they’d sit together to eat during the half hour break.  They talked about anything and everything, getting to know each other.  After a week, they began bringing lunch for each other, swapping off days of who cooked.

When Dean asked Castiel out on a real date, Castiel admitted to Dean that he wouldn’t feel comfortable dating an employee.  The downcast look on Dean’s face broke Castiel’s heart, so he continued.  “But we can schedule the date for October 4, if you’re amenable to that.”

The site was scheduled to be completed on October 3 and they both knew it.  Dean’s grin was enough to settle Castiel’s nerves.

Since then, Dean and Castiel snuck smiles at each other any time they could.  To others, it hopefully just looked like they were good friends.  To them, though, those smiles held promise in them.

The men rounded the corner and were out of Castiel’s sight, so he returned to his plans.  Shipments of supplies had gotten mixed up, which meant their timetable needed to be reworked.  Castiel was figuring out what areas of the project could get moved up, while they waited for the shipment to come in.

Just as his mind was formulating a plan, he heard a loud crash and yelling.

Immediately Castiel’s hard hat was on his head and he was running around the building, following the same path that Dean and the other workers had been walking just moments before.  When he rounded the corner, he was met with the sight of a dust cloud and men coughing… and a lot of yelling.

“Get that wood off!” someone said as Castiel came up.

“What’s going on?” he asked the person nearest to him.  

They coughed but motioned toward a large pile of lumber.  “Some asshat didn’t make sure the wedges were in place before they added to the pile.  Everything fell; there’s a guy under there!”

Immediately Castiel’s heart stopped.  He looked around the yard, searching frantically for Dean. 

Dean was nowhere to be seen.  “Dean!” Castiel yelled, his voice louder than it had ever been before.  “Dean!”

Someone else ran by him, heading for the lumber to help lift.  “Dean’s the one under there.  Come on!”

Castiel could only watch, frozen, as men began lifting lumber.  Dean had to be okay, he just had to.


End file.
